Vive le poker
by Laure-fic
Summary: Bonjours petit one shot sur le sasunaru *-* vous en pensez quoi? *-*


**_VIVE LE POKER_**

 **Dans un parc à Konoha deux jeunes hommes un blond et un brun.**

 **Sasuke:** Naruto,j'ai une idée  
 **Naruto** :Laquelle ?  
 **Sasuke:** On fait un poker, le gagnant demande ce qu'il veut au perdant **^^ (pensée: tu vas prendre mon cher ^^ *regard pervers*-* je gagnerai)**  
 **Naruto: (pensée:poker je suis nul au poker et puis il est si séduisant )** prépare toi a perdre mais j'y pense si on invité lee et tout  
 **Sasuke:** toi prépare toi a perdre et heu quoi invité les autres **(pensée: mince )**

 **Au finale seul Lee et Gaara avais accepté l'invitation. C'est donc une partie a quatre avec en tête Sasuke suivi de très près part Gaara puis enfin Naruto qui tentais désemparèrent de ne pas perdre. Tant dis que derrière Lee lui essayer d'évité le regard pervers de Gaara. On pimenta le jeu en imposant un défi au perdit ce fut a Gaara de donner un gage (Lee: comme par hasard Moi : oui le hasard de l amourrrrrrr)**

 **Gaara :** Lee tu dois te mettre torse nu  
 **Lee:** heu je suis obligé  
 **Sasuke\Gaara :** oui oui  
 **Naruto:** pas obligé comme même **(imaginant le pire)**  
 **Gaara\Sasuke :** si si  
 **Lee\Naruto** : Vous faites peur **O-O**  
 **Gaara:** Non continuons  
 **Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se confronter au gage et comme par hasard Gaara avait laissé sa place a Sasuke. Ils sont fait une alliance ou quoi ? pensèrent Naruto et Lee.**

 **Sasuke :** Naruto...  
 **Naruto:** ah non c'est a Gaara **(se plaignant)**  
 **Gaara :** ok si tu veux **(il échangea un regard complice avec Sasuke)**  
 **Naruto** : Gaara je t'adore s'il te plait pitié  
 **Sasuke:** Aucune pitié ***-***  
 **Naruto:** oh toi quand ça sera a toi  
 **Sasuke** :En attendant c'est ton tour  
 **Gaara:** Tu dois comme Lee enlevé ton t-shirt  
 **Naruto:** **(le fit sans aucune honte laissant apparaitre ces abdos *q*)** Voilà  
 **Sasuke :** tu m'avais pas dit que tu te muscler **(pensée: *qqqqqqq*)**  
 **Naruto:** Tu me l'as jamais demandé

 **La partie suivit son court finalement Sasuke finit torse nu, ce qui déconcentra notre blond tout le reste de la partie. Naruto dut se renversé de l eau dessus (on dit merci Sauke pour ce gage) Lee du chauffé Gaara ce qui ne fit pas, et Gaara du embraser Lee.**  
 **Sasuke:** Gaara Lee faites pas les coincés  
 **Gaara:** Tu as qu'a chauffé Naruto tu feras ce n'est pas simple.  
 **Naruto leur lança un regard noir**  
 **Sasuke** : bah oui  
 **Naruto : O-O**  
 **Gaara: (regard sadique)** Fait le beau gosse  
 **Lee :** et naruto...

 **Sasuke se rapprocha d'une manière féline de Naruto, dans le fond il n'y avait pas besoin de le chauffé, rien que de voir Sasuke torse nu lui donner chaud. Donc je reprends Sasuke prit la main a Naruto et la fit se baladait sur son torse avec un sourire moqueur face au rougissement du blond**

 **Lee :** bon j'y go  
 **Sasuke** **:** gage tout de suite **(lui tend une corde(pourquoi une corde?-?))** file  
 **Gaara :** amuse toi bien **(part avec la corde)**  
 **Naruto :** bande de traites  
 **Sasuke:** Bon revenons a toi...Pourquoi tu me matais pendant la partie?  
 **Naruto:** jetemataispas **(traduction je te matais pas )**  
 **Sasuke** : c'est ça **(en s'approchant de lui )**  
 **Naruto:** bahjetemataisparcequejet'aime **(traduction: bah je te matais car je t aime )**  
 **Sasuke :** j'ai pas compris **(rapprochant leur visage)**  
 **Naruto:** Je t'aime **(il s'embrassèrent doucement puis le baiser devient sauvage )**  
 **Sasuke :** je t'aime aussi naru tu as chaud? ***-***  
 **Naruto :** nooon

 **des choses pas très catholique vont suivre alors passons a Gaara et Lee**

 **Gaara :(rattrape Lee)** Je te tiens  
 **Lee :** ha Gaara HA  
 **Gaara:( le traîna jusqu'à dans une ruelle)** Lee **(il l'embrassa amoureusement et sauvagement)** gage fait a toi Lee chérie  
 **Lee :** he chez moi  
 **Gaara:** bien sur tout de suite même

 **Ils se tenèrent la main durant le trajet**

 **chez Lee**

 **Gaara:** allez

 **Lee lui fit un magnifique spectacle par contre au moment d enlever le galcons ça bloqua il s'assit sur les genoux de Gaara. Gaara prit la relève et d'une voix sensuelle.**  
 **Gaara :** gage raté je peux donc te demander ce que je veux ?  
 **Lee :** c'est la règle  
 **Gaara :** alors aime moi comme je t'aime  
 **Lee :** je t'aime déjà comme ça **(il l'embrassa)**  
 **Gaara :** Alors ne te rien pas de gémir  
 **La nuit aura été longue pour nos quatre compères du Sasuke et Naruto s'était finalement la tête dans le cou de Sasuke et Lee prit comme un doudou part Gaara.**

 **finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Sauke : je suis seme ^^**  
 **Naruto : (prend Sasuke et l'emmène dans la chambre)**  
 **Gaara : pourquoi je prend lit comme un doudou ?**  
 **Lee : pourquoi je chauffe Gaara ?**  
 **Laure : bon bah moi fait me lancer dans longues explications...Laissez des commentaires**


End file.
